User talk:Megan483
May 5, 1958 I always knew there was something wrong with me. Being the daughter of doctors, I couldn't really explain what I was feeling. If I did, I was shamed for thinking in such silly ways. It wasn't logical. But I knew what I felt. And I know now that there are no words to describe it. I guess I could say that it all started on Saturday, when I woke up and couldn't feel my body. The only thing I could feel was my eyes rolling around in my head. The room was spinning and shadows of light seemed to dance in front of my eyes. Walls melted and the picture frames spun like the wheels of a car. The flowers my dad bought my grew arms and legs and danced with the shadows now filling my room. I blinked once and it was like it never happened. Let me stop you here to add that I've never done drugs. So stop thinking about it. October 24, 1950 My life has been normal for about a year or so. My last boyfriend had broken up with me. I could honestly say that my heart broke. And I could honestly say that at the same time, my heart was fixed by the entity that filled me. And I was happy. He told me I was strong enough to contain him. He told me that I was special. He told me that I was different. Of course I already knew this, but being able to hear it within me was satisfying. On the inside, the being that filled me was seemingly repairing the things that were broken; while on the outside, I looked completely normal. None of my friends noticed a change. May 17, 1960 It's been a couple years since the time when he helped me. He has left since then, explaining that he had to help others. He told me he was creating a union of humans who were strong and capable of him. I let him go. July 26, 1960 I've been hearing voices. Nothing too exciting. I'll be walking downtown and i'll hear my name being called out from a distance. It happens at school too. Every time I hear it, I'm completely alone. July 27, 1960 I've been seeing things now. The voices have stopped; it's as if the person has given up on trying to reach me. I feel like I've given up on it too. July 30, 1960 I can feel the weight of the world. Most people would think that's crazy and unrealistic but I feel it. It's heavy and the pressure is intense. I can feel every soul that is trapped on it's surface. I feel all of the pain, the loss, the sorrow, the happiness, the joy. I feel like I am the world, like I am one with the world. I didn't go to school today. I told my mom that I have a headache. June 2, 1960 I tried to kill myself today. I wanted the screams of pain and the mocking laughter of happiness ringing in my ears to stop. I wanted every slash and punch ever felt to stop teasing my nerves. I wanted the growing pressure in my head to stop. I slashed my wrists. Nothing came out. I can't die. June 4, 1960 Today the pressure stopped. When I woke up this morning, the first thing I noticed was silence. I laughed. I cried. I knew that this wasn't the end just yet, but I wanted to enjoy the moment for as long as I could. June 5, 1960 We all have those moments in our lives where we can sense something big is about to happen. Today was one of those days. I went to school today. All of my friends were worried about me. I told them I was fine. June 6, 1960 Today is Wednesday, June 6, 1960. At approximately 12:00 pm, I disappeared. The school bell rang to dismiss the students to lunch. I woke up in a dark place. There was no floor, no ceiling, no walls. It was completely empty. And then he was there. Epilogue Every so often, on June 6, two figures appear at the end of a long dirt road, leading in to a partially abandoned town. There are a few people who still haven't left. They scavenge the dusty town for any extra food left behind by previous owners. Those who are fortunate enough to witness the appearance of the two figures don't live very long to tell the tale. Their story is this: Beware the couple at the end of the street. If you look, you die within the hours of the day. When they come, cover your ears. The wailing coming from the girl is enough to make you deaf. The man promised many the gift of immortality. Only one survived the tests. Her. They are the bringers of death. They are the beginning. . . . and the end. Megan483 (talk) 22:42, November 2, 2014 (UTC)Megan Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Megan483 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:56, November 2, 2014 (UTC)